Pink
by akmdreamer
Summary: Ginny gets a surprise. Then Harry gets a surprise. And then Hermione gets a surprise. "'Pink...' she gasped faintly. 'I know' shouted Harry and Ginny in unison."


**DISCLAIMER: My eyes swim with the word, I've typed it so many times over the past year or so. I DON'T OWN IT, DAMMIT!**

**A/N: Just a cute little H/G one shot I came up with last night. Hope you enjoy! Set after the last chapter of DH, and before the epilogue. Harry and Ginny are married, though.**

Ginny Potter gazed uncomprehendingly into the depths of the vial she was holding, sucking absently on her forefinger to keep blood from beading where she'd pricked it.

_Not possible,_ she thought with no small amount of doubt. _I added enough blood, right? Yes, the instructions say three drops should do fine..._

And yet none of her mental assurances changed the fact that the potion she held was a bright, cheerful pink rather than the clear light blue that she'd been expecting.

Blinking quickly at the implications of the color swirling in the container of potion, she sank onto the edge of a chair in her kitchen.

Down the hall in the living room, the fireplace flared green, and a tall figure stumbled out rather ungracefully.

"Bloody hate the Floo Network," grumbled Harry Potter as he steadied himself on the mantle and yanked off his glasses to smear the soot from their lenses.

He staggered into the kitchen moments later to greet his wife.

"Pink...it's pink, Harry," Ginny murmured numbly into his shoulder as he embraced her.

"What, no admonitions about tracking grime into the house?" Harry teased, brushing her long red curls from her face. His eyebrows drew together as he noted the beginnings of panic in Ginny's eyes.

"Don't you _understand_?" she snapped, jerking out of his arms. "It's _pink_!"

"Er...no, I don't really understand Love," he replied bemusedly. "What's pink?"

"The potion," she moaned miserably.

"Ah, well...it's not supposed to be pink, is it?" Harry prompted, beginning to become concerned about the state his wife was working herself into.

"No, you prat, it's not supposed to be pink! It's supposed to be _blue_!" she cried.

"Oh, well...sorry?" he tried weakly.

"You'd better be sorry, Harry, as this is _your _fault in the first place!" Ginny exploded jabbing him in the chest with her forefinger to emphasize every word.

"_My _fault? Er, Gin, I dunno what potion this is, but I've been at the Ministry all day. How is it turning out wrong my fault?"

Ginny growled in frustration. "Oh, trust me Potter, it's your fault. Unless you're accusing me of cheating on you?" she challenged furiously.

"Wha - No! Of course not, Ginny, but what does that have to do with your potion?" Harry stammered, baffled and a little offended.

Ginny seethed at him for a moment, and then seemed to deflate. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry!" she gasped. "It must be the hormones setting in," she added apologetically. "Or is it? Do they affect you this early? I'll have to ask Mum - MUM!" she shrieked. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! Mum's going to lose it when I tell her! And what's Ron going to say?"

"About _what_? Ginny, what in Merlin's name are you on about?" Harry cried finally, exasperated and bewildered.

"My potion - it's pink," Ginny replied as though that should explain everything.

"Yes, dear, I _know _it's pink. What - erm - what does that mean, incidentally?" he inquired sheepishly.

"It means I'm PREGNANT, you great git!" Ginny screamed.

"You - you're - it - but - Ginny?" Harry stuttered incredulously. "You're really..." he gestured from the potion to her still-flat tummy, his face blank of emotion.

"Yes," she whispered, suddenly seeming achingly vulnerable.

Harry let out a choked laugh. "You're _pregnant_!" he cried, as everything from the pink potion to her accusations of it being his fault clicked into place.

He scooped her into his arms, peppering her face with kisses.

For a second time that hour, the fireplace in the living room spewed green flames, depositing another person onto the carpet.

"Ginny?" called Hermione Granger. "Gin, I was wondering if Victoire's birthday party was to be at the Burrow or Shell Cott- Oh!" she gasped as she entered the kitchen and her eyes fell on the vial of potion still sitting, deceivingly innocent, on the Potter's dinner table.

"Pink..." she gasped faintly.

"I know!" shouted Harry and Ginny in unison.


End file.
